Camp Starlight
by ShelbyNicole9
Summary: Bella just wanted to enjoy her summer with her big brother Emmett. but when she tags along with him to Camp Starlight to be a counciler, she never expected to find what she found. All Humman. all origional chara. all origional pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Getting there

_Camp Starlight_

Chapter One: Camp

**Bella's p.o.v.**

"EMMETT! COME ON WERE GONNA BE LATE!" I yelled from the passenger seat of my older brother's shiny red jeep wrangler, my fist slamming against the horn, 3 sharp honks piercing the silence of the car. Me and my older brother Emmett were du to be at Camp Starlight in one hour. We were both councilors this year. Well actually, Emmett used to go to Camp Starlight when he was younger and when they offered him the position as one of the councilors; he asked if I wanted to come with. I was pretty hesitant at first, I mean 2 and a half months of pesky little kids who are sticky all the time, nature, bugs, hiking – which means a LOT of falling down and getting SERIOUSLY injured on my part- but then I thought about it.

If I didn't go to camp with Emmett, then I would be stuck at home all summer with dad, or even worse, I would be shipped off to Florida with my mom and Phil and I REALLY don't wanna get in the middle of that sap fest. I mean its not that I'm against romance or anything, its just it's not really for me I guess. I'm not the type of person who goes off looking for love…I'm very happy with where I am now. But the most important reason for my going to camp was that I would get to be with Emmett. He's my best friend – despite the 1 year age difference- and we do everything together! If he was gone all summer, I would defiantly go crazy.

"Sorry bells! I just forgot something…you ready?" I simply nodded as Emmett climbed into the driver seat, the jeep rumbling to life. Quickly I got comfortable. Better enjoy the ride…we've got a LONG way to go with a LONG summer ahead.

**Edwards P.O.V**

"Edward would you slow down please?!" the shrill voice came from my terrified sister, fingers clutched to the passenger seat in a death grip, frantic eyes looking anywhere but out the windows.

"Relax Alice, when I have I ever gotten into an accident? Let alone gotten a speeding ticket?" I grinned, but slowed down a little for her benefit. She sighed.

"Never, but still, could you at least try and keep us alive…please? I actually enjoy living." The speedometer slowly crept down to 80mph as my silver Volvo raced down the highway.

We were heading to camp. Camp Starlight to be exact. Yes…I know what you're thinking. Two 18yr olds going to summer camp? Get a life! But we were both going to be councilors this year. 

Both Alice and I have been attending Camp Starlight since we were kids, and when they called us up and offered us the positions as councilors for the younger kids, I couldn't help but think back to my time at camp and how much fun I had, and the thought of going back to watch other kids have the time of their life and become part of their experience as someone they can look up to was just something I couldn't refuse. Alice was just happy to get out of having to find a real summer job. But boy did we both love that place.

"So, are you excited?" Alice asked, practically giddy now that I wasn't speeding to our death. I chuckled.

"Sure, I guess. I mean its camp!" She just laughed, reaching over to the control panel to blast the music as we headed back to our summer home.

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

"WHY?!" I don't understand! Why were we being punished?!

"Rose, calm down." Jasper, my twin brother whispered soothingly, rubbing his warm hand up and down my arm, calming me down. He always knows how to get me to calm down.

"But why?! I don't under stand! What did we do?" I yelled. My salty tears rolled down my perfectly rosy cheeks as Jasper and I sat across from our parents in the living room of our beautiful Washington home. I don't understand. One minute I'm planning my trip to California with Jasper and our friends, and the next minute we're being shipped off to some absurd summer camp I've never heard of! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! Why on earth would I want to spend my summer outside with a bunch of rowdy little kids, getting bug bits all day? I actually had a goal this summer. Finally, I saved up enough money –after HOURS of working down at the Grease Monkey- to pay for the auto workshop in northern California. That workshop is going to help me get into collage! Doing something I love…working on cars. But only Jasper knows about it. He was the one who helped me get the job down at the local garage, and he was the one who set up the interview for the Auto workshop. And now I'm being sent to CAMP?!

"Rosalie, seriously, what were you planning on doing all summer? Go tanning? Shop with your girlfriends? Spend all our money? I don't think so." My father scolded, crossing his arms over his chest. My mother sat next to him, a glass of brandy in one hand, a cigarette in the other, just rolling her eyes. Her perfectly curled blonde hair pulled up into a half ponytail, her fake tan extenuating her big blue eyes as she glared at me.

"No dad! There's this Auto class that I was really interested in and it's actually reasonably cheap…-"

"I don't think so Rosalie. I think that if you worked this summer on something other than your shopping skills then it would do both you and your brother some good!"

"But-"

"No buts. Now go pack! You're leaving today" and with that my father got up from the couch and left the living room, my mother hot on his tail. The last thing I heard was the sound of the H3 Alpha hummer pulling out of the driveway.

"Well goodbye to you too my loving parents…" I muttered to myself as I got up and started towards the stairs. I got to the first step before I heard Jaspers voice behind me.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I know how hard you worked to get the money for the auto class; I know how much it meant to you." He whispered. His ocean blue eyes were locked onto mine, and I could feel his sorrow and annoyance at the whole situation radiating from him. I tried my best to smile, but failed miserably.

"Come on Jazz, we have some packing to do."


	2. Chapter 2: Camp

Chapter 2: Camp

Bella's P.O.V.

"Bella…Bella wake up we're here." Emmett said, gently shaking me back to consciousness. I groaned, opening my eyes only to be met with the bright sun, momentarily blinding me. I squinted against the rays until my eyes adjusted. I looked out my window to see green, nothing but green. You'd think since I live in forks Washington I would be used to the green, but nope, it never gets old. I saw rows, and rows of decently sized cabins lined with snow white gravel. There were wooden picket signs with certain destinations, directing you where to go. Over the archway leading into the camp was a big, colorful sign that read 'Camp Starlight' with a mountain lion leaping out to its new comers. The mountain lion didn't really make any sense.

As I looked around at my surroundings, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of all the trouble a young little Emmett could have –and probably did- gotten into here. We both stepped out of the car. The smell of fresh air attacking us with its piney scent.

"It's too green…" I muttered, looking around at all the trees and plants and dirt…well more like mud from the constant rainfall. Great. I heard Emmett's boisterous laugh echo through the forest.

"Alright squirt, lets go check in." he said, gently tugging on my ponytail before leading me to the councilors office. We followed the arrow that pointed to 'Councilors' and I looked around. To my left I saw the sign that read 'Girls cabins' and to my right was 'Boys Cabins'. Of course they would separate the boys and the girls, because 12 year olds are really going to practice the art of reproduction. Well I'm glad the smell of pinecones hasn't washed away my sarcasm…

"HI! You two must be the swans!" a short, voluptuous blonde woman chirped. Her blond, loose curls met evenly at her chin and bounced every time she moved. Her squinty, brown eyes were wide with false excitement. She looked a little over excited. Behind her, a tall, lanky man with dark brown hair and 80's glasses stood awkwardly. His nose was bigger than his head and I couldn't stop staring. I jumped back in surprise when I felt Emmett's elbow make contact with my ribcage.

"Ouch." He just shot me his warning glance. I guess it's not polite to stare….

"I'm Linda! And that's my co-head councilor John! We are SOO excited to have you guys here! Well, you guys are the first of our councilors to arrive, but the others should be arriving any minute, so if u could just have you guys sign in I can explain quickly what's going to happen!" Her high, shrill voice was way too perky for someone in their mid 30's. John just stood behind her watching us, it was kind of scary. I scooted a little closer to Emmett as he handed me a clipboard and a pen. I signed my name and handed it back to Linda.

"FANTASTIC! Okie dokie! So here's the dellio. Now, the councilor and kids are going to be kept separate. The councilors are also going to be separated according to gender. The girls get their own cabin and the boys get their own cabin. It's the main councilor's cabin and each councilor get's their own room, you'll see what I'm talking about once you get there. Girls are to the left, boys are to the right. All the outdoor activates are spread through out the camp and once we have councilor orientation later today we'll pass out your folders with all your campers and activities for the next 2 months!

You will each have two roommates. Emmett, your roommates are Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen, Isabella-"

"It's Bella." I corrected.

"Oh, Bella, alrighty roo! Your roommates are going to be Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen, here are your guy's keys, now go ahead and get settled in and once your roommates get here, come on over to the banquet hall and we can get this show on the road!" she giggled, clapping her hands. I was slightly afraid of this woman but ready to start the summer. Emmett grabbed our keys and quickly left the cabin.

"WOW! That woman is a handful!" he laughed, handing me my key. I just nodded in agreement, I couldn't really think of anything to say about the woman except I hope she doesn't pop a blood vessel with all that energy.

"Ok bells, why don't you go get unpacked and meet me at my cabin once your done…then we can go look around." he said as he lead us to the jeep. Once we got all our bags out of the car, we said our quick good byes and headed towards our respective cabins.

I followed the snow white path that lead me to the 'Girls' side of camp. I looked around and noticed that the basketball courts, the lake and the camping trails were on our side. The view of the lake was gorgeous, getting to wake up to that every day wouldn't be so bad I guess. Camp always reminded me of summer love. Not that I have any experience in the love department…I've never even KISSED a guy! But I loved the idea if being trapped at a camp with someone you loved, Mother Nature surrounding you every day…it was seductive. I've always had a fantasy of meeting the guy of my dreams at a summer camp. Working side by side with him, spending our free time out on the lake, or going hiking up the mountain to a reclusive area where we could just sit and enjoy each others presence.

But boys these days weren't like that. All they want is to stick their tongue down your throat without asking your name! It was appalling and disappointing. So I'll just sit and wait for the right guy, I know he's out there.

I thought about my fantasy summer love scenes on m way to the cabin, almost walking right by it. And it's pretty hard to miss! I guess I got a little over excited when the cabin came into view because as always, I stumbled over something –a rock I think, or maybe an evil plain sticking its stupid twigs out to make my life a living hell- and fell face first to the muddy ground. I just sat there for a minute, looking around. I was really glad we were the first ones here and no one saw that…

"Fabulous" I groaned, pushing up off the ground, wiping all the dirt and leaves off of my jacket and jeans. I made my way to the large, 2 story cabin. The top floor was for councilors and the bottom floor was the living area, fully equipped with a large screen T.V, 2 couches, 3 very comfortable looking chairs, a little kitchen area with a small fridge, counter and sink. A desk with a lamp attached and other little knick knacks. It was almost like a little apartment. The campers cabins surrounded the main one and weren't even half the size of this! I looked up and saw that sign hanging above the cabin that read

'HUMMINGBIRD  
Cabin C1-Girl Councilors'

Yup, this was it. The little humming bird on the sign matched the one on my key. That's cute. I climbed the wooden stairs up to the second level and was faced with three doors. The one on the far left had a long rectangle wooden sign with the name 'Masen', on the far right was the same sign but it read 'Hale' and the one right smack dab in the middle, the one staring me down, read 'Swan'.

"Hmm, I guess that's me." I whispered, grabbing my key from around my wrist and unlocking the door. With a little effort, I pushed to door open to reveal a very spacey room. It was nothing real special, but it was very nice. A large, full sized bed lay under the window to my left; a small fireplace with two chairs that matched the ones downstairs faced it on my right. Straight ahead was a bathroom, which made me smile because I knew for a fact that the campers had to use the community ones, along with the one outhouse they had, and we got our own bathroom…I was liking this.

There was also a desk and a chair and other little things that made the room cute and quaint. I smile, placing my luggage on the floor, just looking around.

Maybe this wont be so bad…


	3. Chapter 3: Boys

A/N: HEY GUYS! Sorry, I meant to put up on the first chapter the disclaimer, but I got so carried away I forgot! SOOO, here it is!

I don't own any of the amazing characters; they belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.  
In this story, Bella and Emmett are brother and sister, as are Edward and Alice and Jasper and Rose.  
I don't own Jake or mike or Jessica or Lauren or anyone!  
Enjoy the story!

Chapter 3: Boys

Edward's P.O.V

"Boys cabin the right, girls to the left Eddie" John, the male head councilor beckoned, a smile that hurt MY face plastered across his.

"It's Edward." I corrected. I hated that nick name.

"Oh, sorry about that there buddy boy! ANYWHO, here are your guys' keys. Edward, you have two roommates, Alice, as do you. " he finished. I grabbed the keys that were connected to different color wristbands off the desk and handed Alice the purple one labeled 'Hummingbird' and I took the green one labeled 'Grizzly'.

"Alrighty roo you two, I'll letcha go unwind for a bit, unpack, get to know your co-councilors, but make sure to be back in the banquet hall by 7! We have LOADS to do before the campers get here tomorrow morning! " He said, raising his hand to give us both a high five. I just sat there for a second, contemplating if I really wanted to touch this guy, but quickly smacked my hand with his before he could get offended.

"Super duper! Ok kiddos, go have fun!" And with that Alice and I were out the door.

"Ohhh…headache." I mumbled, pinching the bridge of my nose with my index finger thumb. How could these people be so perky ALL the time?! It's absurd! I turned to Alice and saw that she was walking away toward the girl's side of the camp, completely forgetting her suitcases.

"Umm Alice…aren't your forgetting something?" I called to her. She turned around and looked back at the car, the trunk popped open, her luggage spilling out onto the ground. She quickly smiled before continuing on the trail to her cabin.

"Maybe later." She laughed before disappearing with the trail. I quickly grabbed the 2 suitcases that I had and followed the sign that read 'Boys cabin'. This place sure has changed since the last time I was here.

I don't remember all these signs here. The cabins were different too. I hope they kept the activities the same. I followed the trail that lead to the 'Grizzly' cabin, my home for the next two months. As I rounded the corner, a very large wooden cabin came into view with a huge sign hanging over the top that read 'Grizzly' with none other than a giant grizzly bear painted onto the sign. Very original. I walked up the stairs to the 2nd story or our cabin and noticed my name on the far right door. The middle door - labeled 

'Swan'- was cracked open a bit and I head something crash. I dropped my stuff in front of my door before jogging over to the 'Swan' door. I knocked lightly before pushing it open more.

"Hey, anybody home?" I asked, cautiously looking around. I noticed that the room was very nicely sized. Just then, a very tall and very muscular guy walked toward me. Me, I don't scare very easily. I'm a pretty tough guy. I know how to handle myself pretty well, but the moment this guy walked into my line of sight, I was terrified. This guy was HUGE! I mean I'd put him at a good 6'5, nicely built. I wasn't sure if I should run and scream, or stay put so he could finish me off. His light brown eyes did a quick scan over of my body before a smile broke across his face, his intimidatingly strong hand extended toward me.

"Hey man what's up? I'm Emmett; you must be one of my co-councilors" I hesitantly accepted his greeting, smiling in return. DANG was this guy strong.

"Yeah, I'm Edward, Edward Masen. I head something crash in here, just wanted to make sure everything was ok…" I muttered, afraid to move incase he might want to kill me. But instead he just chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't do very well with packing and unpacking and stuff, that's what my sister is for." We both laughed, mine was more out of fear, but I don't think he noticed.

"That's good, that's good. Well I also just wanted to stop by and introduce myself. Since we're gonna be working together all summer, thought we should get to know each other." I offered. Hopefully If I got on his good side, I could survive the summer.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya man! I agree, we all need to be cool with each other if we want to work as a team. So where are you from?"

"Forks…You?"

"Me too! Yeah me and my little sister grew up in forks, that's a coincidence!" we both laughed a little, but as soon as the laughter died down, it just got awkward.

"Alright man, we'll I'm gonna finish unpacking, but if you need any help or something just come and knock." He smiled. I returned his smile.

"Thanks man. Hey I'll see you tonight at orientation. " I offered, turning towards the door.

"Yeah, for sure!" and with that, he shut his door. I stood there, trying to catch my breath. He wasn't that bad. I just had to make sure to stay on his good side. I mean what could I possibly do to make him angry enough to kill me? He seemed like such a calm guy.

**A/N:** _Sorry, it's kind of short, usually they're a little longer, but I just wanted to get this note in )  
SO! Thank you for reading if you are, I really appreciate it! I would also appreciate reviews!! That would be nice! I'll try and put up a chapter, if not multiple ones everyday. If anyone has and ideas for me, please, feel free to go ahead and let me know!  
This is my first story up here, but I have many more and I will be putting those up very soon!! So read and review and we can be best friends!! YAY!_

**Chapt. 4: **Alice and Bella meet, and Alice gets a feeling…and we know what happens when Alice gets her feelings….


	4. Chapter 4:These feelings

Chapter 4: Girls

Bella's P.O.V

I just got finished putting my bathing suit in the top drawer of my dresser when there was a knock at my door. I spun around, a little startled. I was getting used to listening to the birds chirping, getting lost in my thoughts.

"Come in!" I called, closing the dresser. I turned toward the door to see a pixie-like girl my age glide into the room. She was only a couple inches shorter than I was. Her body was slim, but in shape. Her spiky black hair practically made a halo around her head and her dark green eyes danced with excitement.

"Hi, I'm Alice Masen; I'm one of the co-councilors!" She practically sang as she walked toward me. Ah, so she was Masen…

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said, shaking her hand.

"Hi Bella. Wow, that's a really pretty name. Let me guess, its short for Isabella?" I cringed. I hated my name.

"Yeah, but I prefer Bella." She just nodded her head, looking around the room.

"So, is this your first time here at camp starlight?" I asked, desperately trying to find something to talk about to try and break the ice. I'm really not much of a conversationalist.

"No, actually my older brother and I used to come here as kids. I love this place. How about you, is this your first time?" She smiled, sitting down in one of the chairs next to the fireplace. I nodded.

"Yeah, actually my older brother used to come here too. But I was never really into camp when I was younger." Actually, when I was younger Emmett and I were riding our bikes and I lost control, causing me to fall off my bike and break my wrist. My dad wouldn't let me go to camp with a broken wrist. But I figured I'd leave that out. No need to go telling my entire life story to a stranger now…

"That's cool! What's your brother's name? Maybe I know him." I walked over to my bed and grabbed my shoes before sitting down to put them on.

"Emmett. Emmett swan. I'm actually going to go see him, he's a councilor too…did you want to come?" I offered. Emmett was a much more social person, maybe he'd have an easier time making conversation. I was simply not very good at it.

"Yeah, sure! I was actually just going to head over to the boy's side of the camp as well; my older brother's a councilor too…he's in the Grizzly cabin." She fixed the strap to her shiny red and silver high heels before getting up from her chair and heading toward the door, holding it open for me. Her smile was so contagious; I couldn't help but chuckle as I walked toward the open door. Maybe it was the fact that she was wearing high heels in this kind of environment that I found entertaining, but I don't care, I enjoyed her company.

"I'm actually not sure what cabin Emmett's in…I was too scared to notice him talking, Linda is quite a firecracker." I commented, shuddering at the thought of our encounter with the head councilors earlier 

this morning. Her bell-like laugh rang through the trees as we made our way up the path towards the right side of the camp. I looked over as she kept talking. She was actually very interesting and an easy person to be around. I watched her as her forest green eyes lit up as she talked about her and her life. She just seemed so full of energy. She could actually talk as fast as she did and walk in high heels with such grace without tripping and falling on her face…I was envious.

After a couple minutes of walking and getting to know each other, the 'Grizzly' cabin came into view. I knew it was the 'Grizzly' cabin because of the giant Grizzly bear painted on the sign. Hey, at least it wasn't a giant hummingbird. I still wasn't sure if Emmett was in the Grizzly, Cougar or Jack-Rabbit cabin until I head a loud line of profanities coming from an open door at the Grizzly cabin.

"And that would be Emmett." I mumbled. Alice just laughed as we made our way up the stairs.

"Emmett…hey are you ok? I head you all the way up the trail!" I called, peeking my head inside. I saw my brother stumble out of the bathroom hopping on one foot; his other was in his hand as he let out a couple more foul words…ones that I wish not to share.

"Hey Bells, no I'm fine. I was putting away my shampoo and conditioner when the conditioner slipped out of my hand, luckily I jumped out of the way before it could hit my foot, but then I dropped my shampoo bottle…I was so caught up in laughing at the conditioner bottle –it thought it could outsmart me- that I didn't notice it slip out of my hand until it landed on my foot." He continued hopping up and down on his right foot, cradling his left in his hands. I walked over, guiding him to his bed before he fell down and hurt something else.

I shook my head, small smile playing on my lips, "Yeah, you never were good at the unpacking thing."

He just laughed.

"Hi, I'm Alice." Alice chirped. I spun around on my heel to face the door. I almost completely forgot she was in here.

"Oh my gosh I almost forgot, Alice, this is my older brother Emmett, Emmett…this is my roommate Alice." I introduced. They shook hands. I watched as Alice practically danced over to him, her eyes still sparkling with excitement. Usually when people first meet Emmett, they're terrified of him –One of the many reasons I've never had a boyfriend…they're all been too afraid of my brother- but Alice looked completely calm and at ease. She was defiantly something else.

They sat and chatted for a minute while I looked around. The boys had a view of the mountains, it was beautiful. I bet it would look even more stunning during Twilight. That was the one time of the day I actually felt at ease, the one time of the day where I felt normal. I'm not sure why, but no one has ever understood what I was talking about, not even Emmett…no one even knows what twilight is when I mention it to them.

"Well I'm just gonna go next door and check up on my brother, make sure no toiletries are attacking him as well." She winked, chuckling before walking out the door.

"She seems really cool Bella." I looked back at Emmett as he slipped his shoes on before joining me at the window, slinging his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him as we just gazed at the mountains.

"Yeah…she is."

**Edwards P.O.V**.

I don't know, I really have a good feeling about this place. I was a little skeptic at first, especially since a lot has changed since I've last been here…plus I'm 18 now. It's my last summer before collage starts and I'm working at my old camp as a councilor. But still, I have this feeling…and to be truthful, I've had the feeling since the moment I accepted the job. I can't even describe it. But it's big. Something BIG is gonna happen this summer. I'm not sure if it's a good big or a bad big…but it's Big.

I'm not gonna lie. Another reason I came here was for the girls. I knew there was going to be other girl councilors my age working with me and Alice.

I don't really do relationships though; the last one I had was in high school and it did not end well. At all. After that I kind of gave up on relationships, I found it hard to start trusting people again. I'm not really looking for a relationship, but I look around at my beautiful surroundings of Mother Nature and I can't help but think about spending it with someone I care about, and who cares about me. I don't know…like a summer romance perhaps, so if it just so happens to come knocking on my door…

_Knock Knock_

My heart stopped. Then picked up double speed. My head snapped towards the door, my heart pounding loudly. I was just thinking about love knocking on my door…but that would just be absurd.

"Edward let me in!" I head Alice's voice from the other side of the door. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. of course, that would just be too easy wouldn't it?

My sister barged into my room and plopped on the bed, falling back on top of all my unpacked clothes.

"Why hello to you too." I muttered, grabbing one of my button up shirts she was laying on, but she wouldn't budge. I tried again, but no luck. Finally I yanked it out from under her, sending Alice rolling off my bed and landing on the floor with a loud THUD!

"OUCH!" she cried, sitting up from the floor, rubbing her head where she landed. I tried my best to stifle the laugh, but it didn't work. My laugh broke through her complaints and I sat on the bed, rolling over all my clothes.

"Thanks Edward…" she muttered. I couldn't feel my abs I was laughing so hard. Then suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my thigh.

"SHIT! What was that?" I yelped, sitting up so fast it made me dizzy, and I had to lie back down again. The throbbing pain in my right thigh ceased to go down. I head Alice chuckle from the floor and I sat up slowly. In her left hand was her red and sliver strappy pump that she was wearing. I don't know how she expected to walk in those things out here…it was muddy all the time.

"You hit me with your heel?!" I exclaimed. She didn't have time to answer because before she could open her mouth to speak, my door was flung open and I saw two figures standing in the doorway.

"Hey is everything ok? We head a loud crash, then some yelling…" Emmett's voice asked. I looked over the see him standing in the door way, both hands clutched on the door frame as if to launch himself at the attacker that was in here. Well at least I know I'll be safe out here with Emmett next door.

I looked down at Alice and she was just laughing, "Yeah, were fine…I guess."

It was then that a smaller figure appeared from behind Emmett.  
I don't know how I didn't notice her there before, because now she was all I could see.

She stood at about a good 5'4. Her silky, brown hair flowed to about the middle of her back and was held back by a red head band. I had the sudden urge to walk over and run my hands through it, it looked so soft. But not as soft as her skin. Her ivory skin glistened in the light. Her full, plump lips were set in a little pout…just calling me towards them. I made the mistake of meeting her gaze, because the moment our eyes meet I couldn't remember anything. I felt this surge of electricity run through my body and suddenly she was all I could see. Her chocolate brown eyes were so deep, so wise that I found myself getting lost.

Her eyebrows were pulled together in concern as she looked over the situation. But if she asked, I couldn't tell her what happened. I could tell her how beautiful she was though, since that was the only thing I could think of at the moment.

"Are you guys sure? Alice I heard you scream." Ah, her voice. It was almost as beautiful as she was. Her eyes kept flicking over to mine, and I noticed a slight blush on her cheeks. My head snapped towards my sister who was sitting on the floor still, heel in hand.

"You two know each other?" I asked. I couldn't explain these feelings I was feeling. I've never felt them before. I suddenly wanted to run over and protect this girl. I didn't even know her name, but I felt the need to protect her from anything and everything.

"Yeah, this is my roommate, Bella."

Bella.

_A/N: So I decided to change this chapter completely. This is originally not what I have written down in my notebook, but what I had written down was just not right, it didn't feel right. I was gonna have a whole chapter where Alice goes all Match maker and stuff, but I think I'll do that next chapter and change it to fit the story…I kind of like how this one turned out better…._

_I don't know, I guess we'll see how it goes. _

_Thank you guys for reading! I really appreciate it! Sorry for all the spelling mistakes…I type really fast BUT, I'm going over my stories super slowly now to try and catch some mistakes._

_I decided to have all the siblings have matching eyes. So Emmett and Bella will have brown eyes, Rose and Jasper will have Blue eyes, and Edward and Alice will have green eyes, please do not e-mail me complaining about how Alice is supposed to have blue eyes, or Emmett has green eyes…_

_In my story…they don't! so please don't tell me otherwise! But other than that, please review and keep on checking in! I'm gonna be putting up a lot more stories!! _

_THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! _


	5. AN Hey guys

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a LONNGG time but my parents surprised us with a trip to London for the summer and I just got back last night. SOOOO I will be giving you guys MULTIPLE chapters to make up. I am really sorry it's been so long! But thank you all for reading and keeping up so far!**


	6. Chapter 5: Hello Campers

Chapter 5: Hello Campers

**Bella's P.O.V.**

_CRASH _"OUCH!"

Alice.

My head snapped up to meet Emmett's confused expression.

"That was Alice." I mumbled as I spun around and headed for the door. Emmett's large self made it there before me and was standing in the doorframe where Alice was heard. He was talking to the people in there, but Emmett being the GIANT that he was, I couldn't see a thing. But I didn't need to see to notice the velvety smooth voice carry through the cabin and into my eardrums.

Alice's brother. I forgot he was in here, although that IS the reason Alice came here in the first place…

I wiggled my way around my brother and walked a little into the cabin when I saw Alice sitting on the floor, Smile on her face, Designer shoe in her hand. She was looking up to the person sitting on the bed. My eyes started on the floor, I noticed a pair of black shoes, not designer like his sister but a pair of Nike's. Dark blue jeans lead my eyes up a pair of surprisingly long legs which ended at his waist where I noticed the waistband of his boxers, Black, it looked like silk but who's paying attention?

A long sleeved dark gray shirt lead my eyes up a very nicely toned torso, the shirt wasn't skin tight or anything, but it was thin enough to where I could see he was built. His big, strong arms were behind him, holding his upper body up, and I could see his arm muscles flexing underneath. My eyes continued the path of this very enjoyable sight up to a much chiseled face. His skin was pale, a silky porcelain like mine. His facial features were sharp, exquisite, beautiful. I couldn't help but notice his bronze colored hair, so messy and disheveled but sexy and perfect. I couldn't think of anything better to do with my life then sit in his lap and run my fingers through his bronze, silky hair.

But that's when I made the mistake of focusing on his eyes…oh his eyes. The moment my plain, brown eyes meet his emerald green orbs I forgot how to breathe. I couldn't remember where we were, I couldn't remember who was all in the room except me and him…Hell, I forgot my own name. All I could think of was how unbelievably beautiful this man was. And to make it even more difficult to regain normality, was he was staring straight back at me. Our eyes were glued to each other, although I have no idea what he could possibly be staring at me for…OH GOD, did I have something on my face?! Did I have a pimple or something I didn't know about?! Oh my god that explains it, there's no other explanation for why something this beautiful could even be looking at something as boring, and plain as me.

Well…my life is officially over.

I tore my eyes away from the Greek god sitting so perfectly on the bed, fighting the urge to crawl up and into his strong embrace for the rest of my life and turned my attention to Alice, who was still sitting on the floor.

I cleared my throat in fear of exposing myself. "Are you guys sure? Alice I heard you scream."

A movement so quick I almost didn't catch it caught my attention, Alice's brothers –I believe his name is Edwin, or Edward or something old fashion and perfect like that- snapped his head down to the floor to his sister.

His velvety voice one again sounded, and I almost lost my balance "You two know each other?"

My eyes –against my own will, I swear to god! - made their way back to him. His breathtaking face was pulled together into a painstaking expression. I couldn't explain it. He looked confused, and a little hurt…but behind his eyes, I could sense something else…Excitement maybe…why on earth would he be excited? Camp isn't that great….

"Yeah, this is my roommate Bella." At the sound of my name his eyes meet mine again. Even though I was highly embarrassed that he caught me staring, I couldn't find the strength or the willpower to take my eyes away. I could feel the heat color my neck and my cheeks as a god awful blush made its way to my face. Just at that moment, a lopsided grin broke out across his face, causing those perfect, pink lips to curl up in the corner. I swear to god that I almost fainted. My breath hitched and I could feel my legs start to give out.

Luckily for me, my amazing big brother came and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and as secretly as I could, I fell into him, letting him support my weight since I could no longer do so.

His loud voice echoed through the cabin. "Well good, just as long as no one was hurt…well badly. I see a heel in Alice's hand and I'm guessing nothing good could have come from that! Anyway, it's almost time to go to the hall for orientation, so you guys wanna walk down together?"

I couldn't tell if this was good thing or a bad thing.

Alice jumped up from the ground and placed her shoe back on her foot. Then she turned and stuck a hand out for her brother to grab, which he did, and soon they were both standing and I could see that he was at least 6 feet tall…probably around 6'1 or 6'2…which only made him even more perfect.

"Yeah defiantly, let's go before all the good seats are taken." Alice chirped before walking to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the cabin.

All four of us were walking the dirt trail, Alice and I leading. I could hear the boys, only a couple feet behind us talking and I tried to strain my ears to listen to their discussion. I didn't get that lucky because moments later Alice started to ask some more questions about me. I actually really started to like her. I didn't feel any pressure to keep up a conversation with her…she was always one to talk, and I was just as happy to listen. And even if we weren't talking –which is unusual because Alice is ALWAYS talking- it was a very comfortable silence. She was just so happy, and bubbly it was infectious. Soon we were both cracking up over nothing! It was refreshing to have such a jubilant person around.

"Ok, so let me get this straight…you DON'T like shopping? As in, you avoid the mall as much as possible?" She asked, pain seeping through her voice. I chuckled at her shopping addiction.

"Well it's not that I don't like shopping…it's just I only go when it's necessary. You know...like food. I don't think I've ever spent over a hundred dollars at once before." She gasped, clutching her chest in mock pain.

"Oh my god, during one of our days off, I am SO taking you shopping and you are going to LOVE it!"

I cringed. I really don't like other people spending money on me…it's so unnecessary!

"Uh-Oh, did I hear Alice say shopping? You better watch out Bella, this could get dangerous." His honey silken voice came from right behind me, and I felt a large hand placed gently on my shoulder. An electric current shot through my body at his touch, but I was too shocked to jerk away and truth be told…I didn't want to pull away.

I looked to my right and he was walking right next to me, that crooked grin in place. I couldn't help the smile that was spreading across my face in response.

"Yeah I kind of figured…but I think I can handle her. Thanks for the heads up though."

He chuckled. "Well I've been on many of Alice's tortured shopping trips and I just barely make it out alive. I'm Edward, by the way. " His hand outstretched for my taking.

"Bella." My hand meet his and that electric current ran through me again, this time we both jerked away.

He shoved both hands deep in his pockets before gazing at the ground in front of him. "Sorry about that." He mumbled.

"Oh it's fine. It's not your fault anyway, I am a magnet for danger…a little electric shock is nothing compared to what else I can attract." the nervous laugh bubbling up from my throat. I mimicked his posture, sticking both of my hands in my pockets, although I was restraining myself from grabbing his hand and interlacing our fingers together.

I heard his laugh and looked up. The smile on face was breathtaking. He looked like he was glowing, his white teeth shined in the sunlight, the red-ness in his hair stood out more when the sun hit it just right. His green eyes danced with amusement as they locked onto mine. I couldn't help but laugh along.

"Well that's good to know" he teased "Now I guess I'm just gonna have to keep a close eye on you, make sure you don't hurt yourself or others too badly this summer." I couldn't stop my heart from beating out of my chest. Does that mean he wants to hang out with me this summer? That he's gonna be close to me? Dear god I hope so.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." I laughed, looking straight at him with a smile on my face. He just continued to smirk at me, our eyes never loosing connection. I didn't even notice we stopped until I heard someone clearing their throat.

"Ehh-Hemm…" we both looked behind me to find Alice and Emmett standing in front of the main hall. I couldn't stop the blush from sneaking out as I walked towards Emmett who was also smirking at me. I know he can read me like a book…which means a lot of teasing for me the summer.

All four of us walked into the main hall to find a good 20 other kids sitting around chatting. There were some kids I knew, and some I didn't. But all the tables were filled up, except one in the back corner which only held two people –Who didn't look very happy at all – one boy and one girl. They were both blonde 

and beautiful. I couldn't help but notice the resemblance that they held toward each other. I was about to suggest we sit with them, but Emmett beat me to it.

"Hey guys, I found a table." Was all he said before leaving us and jogging straight up to it. Alice and I just exchanged knowing looks, smirked and followed my brother.

I could feel Edward's presence behind me and that only made my heart beat faster, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it.

Emmett was sitting across the table from the two blonde beauties, his eyes never leaving the girl. I sat down next to him, Alice sat next to me and Edward sat on the other side of Emmett.

These two people were beautiful! The guy had honey blonde hair much like the girl, piercing blue eyes and sharp facial features that any male model would die for. The girl had long honey blonde hair that was curled to perfection hanging past her shoulders. Her eyes were also a beautiful shade of blue and she looked like she belonged on the cover of a swimsuit magazine, she probably did…I would have to check all of Emmett's Sports Illustrated that he brought just to make sure.

Emmett and the super model were chatting a little, the smile on Emmett's face was hard to miss, it took up his entire face, the beauty wasn't too far off either, their smiles were almost hurting **my **face! They were so lost in their own little world it was like they almost didn't even notice us sitting there.

I cleared my throat. "Umm…Em." He looked at me for a moment, a little confused until finally he slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Aww man, I'm sorry squirt! Rosalie, this is my little sister Bella, her roommate Alice and my roommate and Alice's brother Edward, guys this is Rosalie and Jasper Hale." Hale…that name sounded familiar…o wait!

"Hale? You're Rosalie Hale? Oh, you're our other roommate!" I couldn't help but be a little excited at the fact that she was our roommate and not some weird, creepy girl that could kill us in our sleep. Even though I didn't really know her, if Emmett could smile like that for this girl, she had to be ok.

She turned her smile towards me and extended her perfectly manicured hand "Hi Bella, you can call me Rose." I graciously took her hand. I turned my attention to Jasper but noticed his eyes were a little off to my right. I followed his gaze to see Alice, who had the biggest smile on her face. What is with these people smiling all the time?! I don't understand!

Alice got up from her spot next to me and went to sit next to Jasper, who turned his body to face her small frame, the smiles never leaving their faces. I was so wrapped up in confusion and amusement at these two couples that I didn't even notice someone sit next to me until I heard his voice.

"Well this should be an interesting summer." He mumbled, also staring at the sight in front of us. Emmett and Rosalie were leaning on their forearms across from each other, both leaning in to where their foreheads were almost touching, laughing at something…

Alice and Jasper had both turned their bodies to face each other and were just starting into each others eyes, making small talk, but you could tell they didn't even need to do that, all they had to say was said in their eyes.

I leaned my body closer to Edward to whisper in his ear "Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen people smile so much in my life." His quiet laughter rang through my ears and I couldn't help but smirk a little, I was defiantly going to have to find a way to make him laugh more often.

I felt his breath fan across my neck, causing the goose bumps to rise on my skin. His breath was intoxicating and I once again lost all coherent thought.

"Yeah, well I don't think I've ever seen anyone as beautiful as you before in my life." He whispered.

My head snapped to my right, emerald green jewels locked me in a trance and I couldn't think of a reply. What exactly are you supposed to say when the most perfect man you've ever seen tells you something like that? I'm not entirely sure. So that just left me with one option…to stare wordlessly at the Greek god, which I was accomplishing beautifully.

He just chuckled before opening his mouth to say something else. What more could he say? _"Oh yeah, I was just kidding?" _well I wouldn't be totally surprised if that came out of his mouth, in fact I'm kind of expecting it at this point.

But before he could say anything, a loud, screeching voice came from the front of the main hall.

"HELLO CAMPERS!!"

….oh great.


End file.
